The known magnetic resonance examination system comprises a 32-ring birdcage coil which employs so-called reverse polarization in which a right handed circularly polarized RF field is used for transmission and left handed circularly polarized RF field is used for reception. When a coupled wire is present in the field of view of the birdcage coil, the wire generates a secondary linearly polarized field proportional to the current through the wire. The forward-polarized component of this induced linearly polarized field produces a localized magnetic resonance signal proportional to its coupling.